Sean And Charlotte Were Lovers
by lumos394
Summary: Sean and Charlotte met up on the streets and started out as friends, but then babies and separation has changed them. Will they ever be the same again? The app is screwing up what I write so there will be random slashes or words with no spaces or random huge spaces. Just letting you know t my fault its just weird
1. How They Met

How they Met...

* * *

It was in a small town in the summer 2016. When I say it was a small town, there was about 1000 people living there. There was one school building for K-12. But there were a few nice neighborhoods. Judesville wasn't that nice to Sean and Charlotte though...

Lets focus on Sean first. He was part of a set of twins for sure. We know that his mom was white and his dad was black, so he's half and half. Marky, his twin, was separated at birth but now they are homeless on the streets of small Judesville. They occasionally  
/see each other now because an older couplefeeds the homeless every morning and night and Sean usually stays around there. They think that the couples names are Lawrence and Judith, but they aren't sure.

Charlotte came from a place far away from Judesville. She was born into an all Asian family. When shewas 7 weeks old, she was separated from her family and was dumped ona porch of a house. Being the curious youngling she was, she cried andcriedforsomeone  
to see her, and finally the dooropened and a huge man with red hair picked her up and brought her into the house. A Bunchof older and nasty kids shared the house as well. They bullied her so much that she ran awaywhen she was6 months  
old. Charlotte has wanderedaround Judesville for a VERY LONG LONG TIME!

* * *

Now back to how they met. It was 6:30 in the morning so all of the homeless came to Lawrence and Judith's housefor breakfast. I'm just going to call Judith and Lawrence the Givers. Charlotte had been there a while now and she alwaysshows

up to every meal. Charlotte turned around at the sound of leaves moving. And there he was, _Sean_. He walked by with his brother and sat right next to Charlotte. They sniffed each other and as Sean tried to move closer,Charlotte scrambled  
/away behind the barbeque and waited for everyone else to leave before coming out and eating the rest of the food. One of the Givers was watching her and chuckled and said something to the other Giver. Charlotte ran away and didn't come back until  
/September , when it really started to get cold. Sean just atefood and slept in the yard the entire time.

* * *

 **A/N** \- I really hope you are enjoying the story so far! If you like this one, be sure to check out my other stories as well and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!

~ _ **lumos394**_


	2. The First Winter

It was almost October and things had finally warmed up between Sean and Charlotte. They hung out by plants and under the trees and sometimes even chased each other around the yard. The Givers kept feeding all of the homeless, and by now there areabout  
ten homless getting fed every day!

By November Sean and Charlotte we're practically 'dating',I guess. They laid around by each other, watched cars go by on the road, and they were inseparable. The other homeless were jealousof what Charlotte and Sean had together. One day

In late November, the Givers were having a huge party with a bunch of their family. The night before at the evening meal, the woman Giver said to them, "We're having a lot of people over tomorrow so only be here for the morningmeal andthe evening  
/meal. Just roam around town but watch out for cars on the road." So they did as they were told. Sean and Charlotte were in a different backyard chasing each other when out of the blue, a sparrow flew out in front of Sean and made him faceplant ontothe  
grass. Immediately, Sean went after the sparrow. The sparrow was too high up and too fast for Sean, though. Charlotte was calling Sean back to where she was at, but Sean was coming up with a plan to catch that sparrow. So Sean hid in the shadowsof  
a house and waited for the sparrow to sit right in front of him in the sun. Then, Sean pounced and killed the sparrow. Charlotte and Sean were happily eating it five minutes later. They didn't eat at the evening meal, but they

still went to the Givers house.

* * *

Winter

One day in Mid-December Charlotte woke up and felt a heavy bulk in her stomach. She was kind of confused, but then she remember she ate a rabbit the night before and thought that it probably upset her stomach.

Sean had eaten the rabbit too, but he felt alright. Charlotte was surprised but then she forgot all about it when the Givers grandkids came outside. All of the homeless stepped back a few paces in case the kids attackedthem. They didn't,but  
theyounger one kept wanting to touch them, but the older one said no.

Everything was normal until the first snow of the season. The Givers had built a little house and Marky, Sean, and Charlotte were the only homeless in the town who lived in there all winter. They were still cold, but not extremely freezing frostbite cold.  
Charlotte's stomach had gotten bigger, and it hurt a lot more. She didn't know what to think.

There wasn't much snow that winter. The trio at the Givers house had the same routine everyday. They would wake up, eat the morning meal, play around or lay in the blankets, eat the evening meal, then fell asleep. They did it everyday all winter. Nothing  
terrible happened, but Charlotte kept feeling little kicks in her stomach. Now she was thinking that she was pregnant, but that was impossible, so she put that thought out of her mind.


	3. Spring is here, and other things

**Chapter 3**

 **Spring is Here, and other things...**

Their daily routine hasn't changed much since the winter. This is a very cold spring, so they stay in the house for a couple hours more than they should. Some of the other homeless have showed up meaning that they survived the winter. But halfway through the spring, there was still no sight of Bob who only had one eye, Vincent who had bright orange hair, and Maria who was also a mix of black and white like Marky and Sean.

Charlotte was convinced that she was pregnant by mid-spring. Her stomach had gotten so much bigger than what it was last fall. Also her little babies have been kicking a lot.

two weeks later...

At 11:21 AM on May 22, Charlotte gave birth to four beautiful, little beings. 3 of them looked exactly alike. The three were white with black hair and grey eyes. The other one was all black with Asian eyes. You could tell that this little girl would turn to look very Asian. The Givers grandkids kept watching the little babies while Charlotte was feeding them. She was super protective of them. And so was Sean. Sean helped Charlotte very much. He watched the little ones while Charlotte stretched her legs in the yard, and when the babies started walking, Sean watched the little ones so they didn't run away. The Givers older grandchild was also very helpful. Charlotte grew a little attached to them.

 _Everything was super happy, and there was nothing wrong that happened._

 **Until Early Summer...**


	4. Say Goodbye

Sean and Charlotte loved watching their babies play in the backyard. They would sit and snuggle each other while their four babies would chase or tackle each other in the yard. Their lives were perfect, and everyone was happy. _ **Until...**_  
/

* * *

One day in the beginning of June,the Givers came outside with a carrier. They told Sean and Charlotte to 'say goodbye' to their babies. The homeless didn't know what to think. Then, one by one the babies were put into the carrier. After  
a couple of minutes, the Givers took the babies away, _forever._

 __

That night Charlotte started growing cold to all of the other homeless. She wouldn't let anyone touch her or go by her. She felt threatened now that the babies were gone. Nobody knew where they went, or when they will come back. Sean and Charlotte would  
go into the Givers house and look around for the babies, but they were nowhere!

* * *

 **A/N-** Sorry for the really short chapter but I want to try to keep each chapter about a certain event that happened to Sean and Charlotte so the chapter isn't everywhere. I'm doing it for you guys (pretend I'm pointing at you). Keep reading!  
~lumos393


	5. Charlotte Gets Some Work Done

About 3 weeks after Sean and Charlotte's babies were gone, Judith (the female Giver) told Charlotte that she would be taking her to the doctor. So, after a little bit, Charlotte was in the car on her way to the doctor. Lawrence, the male Giver, told.  
Charlotte thatshe would be gone for a few days, and that scared her. What if her babies came back and she wasn't there to see them?

When they got to the doctors, she heard Judith and a stranger lady talking about how Charlotte would be doing something (Charlotte doesn't know what) so she wouldn't have any babies anymore. _It is probably some medicine or something similar like that_ ,  
Charlotte thought as she was put into another room. It smelled  
Like toilet business in that other room, though. There were two other strange ladies that gave Charlotte some chewable pills and in less than 5 minutes, shewas passed out sleeping.

* * *

When she woke up, she felt different. She thought about Sean, but she didn't really care for him anymore. Charlotte just felt really different. When she went back to the Givers place, she stayed away from everyone else. Even Sean. Sean didnt know  
what was wrong with her, and to be honest, Charlotte didn't know what was wrong with her, too.


	6. Cant do it anymore AN

okay so the fanfiction team is basicallysaying that my story isn't fanfiction and i should post this story on a different writing website like Wattpad. So I'm going to repost this on Wattpad in the next few days. When I delete this story on here  
it'll be on wattpad. Thanks for reading it if you did!


	7. Story is up

Ok guys so the chapters are up on Wattpad! My username is Corgi394 and you should totally follow me and Corgi0427 (nudge nudge) and I will be deleting Sean and Charlotte Were Lovers on this platform (Fanfiction) on **August 16th.** So yeah! Thanks  
for reading!


End file.
